1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED chip package structure and a method for manufacturing the same, and particularly relates to a penetrating hole type LED chip package structure using a ceramic material as a substrate and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional, schematic view of a vertical LED chip package structure of the prior art. The vertical LED chip package structure includes an insulative substrate 1a, a lead frame 2a, an LED chip 3a, and a fluorescent colloid 4a. 
The lead frame 2a has two conductive pins 20a, 21a respectively extended along two opposite lateral sides and bent twice, so that the bottom faces of the two conductive pins 20a, 21a are electrically connected with a PCB 5a. In addition, the conductive pin 20a has a positive electrode area 200a, and the conductive pin 21a has a negative electrode area 210a. 
Moreover, the LED chip 3a has a positive electrode side 300a and a negative electrode side 310a. The LED chip 3a is disposed on the conductive pin 20a directly, so that the positive electrode side 300a of the LED chip 3a is electrically connected with the positive electrode area 200a of the conductive pin 20a directly. The negative electrode side 310a of the LED chip 3a is electrically connected with the negative electrode area 210a of the conductive pin 21a via a leading wire 6a. 
The fluorescent colloid 4a is covered on the LED chip 3a for protecting the LED chip 3a. Therefore, the vertical LED chip package structure should project light upwardly (such as the arrows in FIG. 1).
FIG. 2 shows a perspective, schematic view of a horizontal LED chip package structure of the prior art, and FIG. 3 shows a cross-sectional view along line 3-3 of a horizontal LED chip package structure shown in FIG. 2. The horizontal LED chip package structure includes an insulative substrate 1b, a lead frame 2b, an LED chip 3b, and a fluorescent colloid 4b. 
The lead frame 2b has two conductive pins 20b, 21b respectively extended along one lateral side and bent twice, so that the bottom faces of the two conductive pins 20b, 21b are electrically connected with a PCB 5b. In addition, the conductive pin 20b has a positive electrode area 200b, and the conductive pin 21b has a negative electrode area 210b. 
Moreover, the LED chip 3b has a positive electrode side 300b and a negative electrode side 310b. The LED chip 3b is disposed on the conductive pin 20b directly, so that the positive electrode side 300b of the LED chip 3b is electrically connected with the positive electrode area 200b of the conductive pin 20b directly. The negative electrode side 310b of the LED chip 3b is electrically connected with the negative electrode area 210b of the conductive pin 21b via a leading wire 6b. 
The fluorescent colloid 4b is covered on the LED chip 3b for protecting the LED chip 3b. Therefore, the horizontal LED chip package structure should project light sideward (such as the arrows in FIG. 3).
However, if the conductive pins (20a, 21a, 20b, 21b) want to electrically connect with the PCB (5a, 5b), the conductive pins (20a, 21a, 20b, 21b) need to be bent twice. Therefore, the complexity of the manufacturing process in the prior art should be increased.